


30 Years More

by BravoCube



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Old Age, Older Characters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Arthur and Alfred celebrate being together for 30 years. An AU where Arthur and Alfred are human and older men now. Also an old re-upload, since I wrote this story a long time ago. It was a gift for someone I used to talk to a lot who drew them like this!





	30 Years More

Arthur looked at Alfred pouting a bit. “I thought it was my turn to choose what we watch today!” He adopted a slightly whiny tone as Alfred put on some cartoon. It didn’t matter how old the other got, he was still just as childish. To Arthur this was normally a cuter trait but right now? He honestly just wanted to watch his show this time. 

Alfred looked at him. “I know I know but this show is so good! It’s a work of art!” Arthur sighed. “I know it is but this is the third bloody time I’ve watched this episode.” He mumbled. “That and the new episode of Doctor who is on tonight! I want to see it!” Alfred looked at the other cocking his head to the side. “That’s still going? I remember us watching that like 30 years ago when we first started dating.” 

The two were in their 60′s now. They had been through it all together and the younger children even considered them the smartest adults around...and yet here they were acting like they were newly weds again. Arthur gave the other a cocky smile. “Of course it is! Heh, funny, I remember you saying I bet you a thousand dollars this show won’t be around in 20 years.” He crossed his arms. “I’ll be waiting for my compensation.” 

Alfred pouted. “AWww! Where the heck will I get that kind of money?” Arthur shrugged. “Don’t know. Maybe next time you bet you won’t place it so high!” He tried not to smile and tried to be mock serious, but his lips curled into a small grin. He tried his hardest not to laugh at the puppy dog eyes Alfred was giving him. 

Alfred wrapped his arms around the other. “What if I pay you back with a kiss instead?” Arthur blushed a bit and covered his face with one hand trying to keep the other from seeing. “...Two kisses. Then I just might.” Alfred laughed and pulled his hand away and gave the other two kisses. One on his forehead and the other on his mouth. He held the last one for longer making Arthur become even more red. Arthur kissed him back closing his eyes. 

After a few seconds Arthur pulled away blushing deep red. “I...I...” Alfred giggled. “You’re still cute when you blush Artie!” Arthur became flustered. “A-am not!I-idiot.” He turn away crossing his arms. Alfred hummed wrapping his arms around the other. “Mmm...I have an idea. Instead of watching TV, lets do something special. Lets you and I go to that diner we like and eat cake!”

Arthur sighed. “The doctor says we need to eat better now Alfred..” He grabbed the others hand and squeezed it. “Well screw what he says tonight! Today is going to be special.” Alfred stood up trying to do quickly but winced. “Ahh jeez..” He stretched his back making a popping sound. He sighed in relief. “I’m not as agile as I used to be eh?” He laughed.

Arthur laughed as well. He got up more slowly. “Maybe not but that’s OK. It’s not so bad.” He walked over to the closet getting his coat. Alfred followed doing the same. Alfred opened the door. “After you sweetheart!” Arthur laughed. “Oh you..” He went out followed by Alfred barely a few feet behind. 

They had been together for 30 years and it was going to be that way for the next 30 years as well. The bond they had was unbreakable.


End file.
